


Entranced

by chameleontattoos



Series: Fire Emblem: Flash Fic [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos
Summary: Dimitri has always been…entranced, by Byleth. Perhaps that is excessively colourful language; but, when he reflects on the years of their association, it is the word which best describes how Dimitri feels.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Fire Emblem: Flash Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a gift, and kind of a request? I only went over it to fix typos, so it's mostly unedited and definitely unbeta'd.

Dimitri has always been… _entranced_ , by Byleth. Perhaps that is excessively colourful language; but, when he reflects on the years of their association, it is the word which best describes how Dimitri feels.

 _Even including the earliest days?_ one might ask—and, yes, even then.

The way the silent man wielded his sword was nothing short of enthralling. Such economy of movement. Such _control_. Byleth seemed to have been born to hold a blade.

It was not, then, altogether a surprise when Byleth took the Sword of the Creator in hand and did not immediately turn to ash or transform into a hulking monster, as had Miklan—Sothis guide him to his eternal rest. Although Dimitri did not _understand_ how this could be possible, somehow it felt fitting. Byleth was all but otherworldly himself, preternaturally skilled. Why shouldn't he wield the sword of the King of Liberation?

Enchanting. Mesmerising. Such words seemed as intrinsic to his professor's character as the man's own _name_. Dimitri couldn't help but stare; really, it was a miracle that he could find concentration during lessons, some days.

Those days are long past, now. Dimitri is some seven years older—and quite a bit taller, as Annette is so fond of reminding him, and broader, which Sylvain enjoys being jokingly combative about.

Dimitri is king. King of a unified Fódlan.

And Byleth?

Byleth is as entrancing as he has always been. He guides the Church with as much natural grace as when he led the Blue Lions. He, much more than Dimitri, is a _hero_.

A hero, and it is Dimitri's ring that he wears on his finger. A hero, and it is Dimitri that he _loves_.

“What are you thinking so hard about, Dimochka?” Byleth unfolds himself from his reading chair as he speaks, stands, and moves across the room to lean on Dimitri’s shoulder.

Dimitri feels his cheeks pinken. “You, my love.”

Byleth’s eyes sparkle. “Oh?”

Dimitri hums. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“Plenty.” Byleth presses his lips to Dimitri’s temple. “But I can always stand to hear it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/solarfruit)!!


End file.
